A Link to the Past: A Zelda Legend
by Erunantala
Summary: Link is awoken in the night by a strange female voice. The voice pleads with him to rescue her from the clutches of an evil sorcerer. Can Link save Zelda and stop the sorcerer before he succeeds in aiding his master?
1. Chapter One: The Calling

CHAPTER ONE - THE CALLING  
  
  
  
  
  
Help me....Please help me....  
  
  
  
I am a prisoner in the dungeon of the castle. My name is Zelda.  
  
  
  
The wizard, Agahnim, has done....something...to the other missing  
  
Girls. Now only I remain.  
  
  
  
Agahnim has seized control of the castle and is now trying to open the  
  
Seven Wise Men's Seal....  
  
  
  
I am a prisoner in the castle....  
  
  
  
Please help me....  
  
  
  
Links eyes fluttered open, but he did not move from his bed. He had been asleep and dreaming. Or had he? He could've sworn he heard pleading, the sound of a young girl. She said her name was Zelda. But how could that be? Zelda was the name of the princess of this land, Hyrule. And Agahnim. Link knew of him also. He was not originally from Hyrule, but came many months ago during the horrendous drought that held Hyrule in its grips. He was a wizard and had used some strange form of magic to return the kingdom to order. Agahnim's accomplishment was revered by all. The whole kingdom showed their gratitude toward him. The King of Hyrule appointed Agahnim Chief Advisor as a reward. He was a hero to all. Surely he would not take control of the castle and kidnap innocent girls. Would he?  
  
  
  
Link's thought moved on to the rumors he had been hearing lately. He had heard that ever since Agahnim's promotion that the palace guards had been under some sort of strange trance. It was true that they did seem different. Link had encountered one of the guards while out exploring the previous day. He had tried to attack him. Link had not thought twice about it. But now....  
  
  
  
At this point Link's mind was racing with thoughts. All these questions. It would have been impossible to return to sleep.  
  
  
  
Link rolled over in his bed and saw his uncle sitting at the table. Their eyes met.  
  
  
  
"What is wrong Link? Can you not sleep?"  
  
  
  
"I had a strange dream, Uncle," Link replied.  
  
  
  
The look in his uncle's eyes showed the concern for his nephew.  
  
  
  
Link now noticed that his uncle was fully dressed in armor and was holding the family sword and shield. Why would he be dressed this way, like he was preparing for battle? Link's uncle was very old. It was quite unusual to see him in war dressings again. This gave Link a new thought to ponder in his head.  
  
  
  
The lad rolled back over in his bed and closed his eyes. He lay on his back listening to the steady drop of rain on the thatched roof. He heard a crack of thunder outside and saw a flash of lightening. A raindrop dripped on the floor next to his bed. He heard his uncle get up and go to get a pot. He placed it on the floor to catch the rain that continued to drip.  
  
  
  
Link's mind was swirling. He had heard a voice in his head that he surely had thought was a dream. But he heard it so clearly.... The girl, Zelda she said she was, sounded very frightened. Link could hear the desperation in her voice as she pleaded to him.  
  
  
  
And the rumors of the wizard Agahnim... Link never thought anything of them. He dismissed them as simple gossip, something that the inhabitants of Hyrule had a habit of talking about. But now he was beginning to trust the strange voice. His uncle was in full war dressings. He looked as if he was getting ready for battle. Surely this had to mean something. His uncle would not go out in a thunderstorm, in the middle of the night, in armor, for nothing. Especially at his age. It had to mean something. But what? It was all too confusing....  
  
  
  
He rolled over in the other direction now, toward the window. He peered out of the rain-streaked glass to the inky blackness outside. Rain fell steadily beneath the sullen, starless sky. Another clap of thunder boomed in the distance. A bright flash of lightening split the sky. Link closed his eyes again.  
  
  
  
"Link, I am going out for awhile. I will be back by morning. Stay here in the house."  
  
  
  
Link turned back over and watched his uncle get up. He picked up his sword and shield from the table and walked toward the wooden door. Link gathered his blanket up around him as his uncle opened the door and the cold wind blew inside. He looked back once more at Link in his bed before he stepped through the door and was gone.  
  
  
  
Link sat up in his bed. Now he definitely thought something was wrong. He knew it. This was very unlike his uncle. He never left him alone in the middle of the night. Never. Something was most definitely not right.  
  
  
  
Link got up from his bed now and moved to the front window. He looked outside and saw his uncle moving up the east path. He looked to be heading towards the castle. Link sat down in the chair his uncle was occupying and rested his elbows on his knees. He buried his head in his hands. What should he do? He knew something was terribly wrong but he didn't know what he should do about it. Should he answer the calling, or should he obey his uncle and stay in the house? He struggled with the answers in his head.  
  
  
  
Link went over the strange words again in his mind. A young girl named Zelda had called to him and said she was being held in the dungeon of the castle. Agahnim the wizard was kidnapping other girls and had taken control of the castle. What else had she said? Link knew there was something else....  
  
  
  
Agahnim has seized control of the castle and is now trying to open the  
  
Seven Wise Men's Seal....  
  
  
  
Link sat straight up in his chair and looked around. It was the same voice. The same young girl. She had answered the thoughts in his head. She had said what he was searching for. Only this time he heard it.  
  
  
  
The Seven Wise Men's Seal? Link thought about this. He had heard the name before, but wasn't quite sure what it was. He remembered something his uncle had told him when he was very young.  
  
  
  
According to legend, long ago, when the Gods created the world, they departed to the heavens and left behind a magical, golden triangle as a symbol of their power. The hid it deep within the Golden Land, a kingdom parallel to Hyrule, but much greater in power. Eventually the Triforce came to be taken by the thief Ganondorf Dragmire, who, by using its power, drew all of the greedy and corrupt into the Golden Land to become members of his Evil Army.  
  
  
  
Eventually, it was said, that the Evil Army marched on the Castle of Hyrule and attacked, attempting to overthrow the King. The Hylian Guards of the castle fought bravely however, and while the battle was going on, the Seven Wise Men, Hyrule's most gifted magicians, sealed the Golden Land from Hyrule. Ganondorf and his army were imprisoned within the Golden Land forever.  
  
  
  
The great battle that was fought at the palace became known as the Imprisoning War. Hyrule mourned its brave, but fallen soldiers for years to come, but peace was eventually restored to Hyrule. No one ever mentioned the name Ganondorf again and from that moment on, they had no need to. He was not seen nor heard from again.  
  
  
  
Link thought about the legend in his head. It had happened eons ago. Not nearly even close to Link's time. Therefore he didn't even know if it was true. It was merely a legend, something people tell to pass the time. A simple myth. But was it?  
  
  
  
The voice had said that Agahnim was attempting to open the Seven Wise Men's Seal. Surely if the legend was true and the seal was broken, a great plague would corrupt the land. If evil had indeed endured in the Golden Land for all these years and was all of a sudden released into Hyrule, no one would be safe from it.  
  
  
  
Link had to do something. Whether the voice was a dream of not, he needed desperately to find out. He couldn't let his kingdom, his home, be plunged into a second darkness and not try and stop it. He must do something.  
  
  
  
Now sure that there was more to this night than merely a strange dream and his uncle's mysterious departure, Link vowed to do something about it. He quickly put on his favorite green tunic and hat, grabbed his trusty red lantern from the trunk by the door and made his way outside, braving the raging thunderstorm blowing around him. 


	2. Chapter Two: Into the Palace of Hyrule

CHAPTER TWO - INTO THE PALACE OF HYRULE  
  
  
  
  
  
Link made his way outside and began walking through the rain. It was everywhere. The storm was the worst he had ever seen in his young life. The wind whipped around him and howled like a wolf through the trees. Leaves blew left and right, hitting Link in the face as he walked. The rain blew horizontal in sheets. The sky was completely black. He could barely see a few feet in front of him. Link stopped and tried to light his lantern. The tiny flame blew out immediately after being lit. The only light Link had was when the lightening split the heavens above. It was truly a miserable night.  
  
  
  
Link continued to walk forward, and turned to right, towards the path to the palace. He still couldn't see anything. He hoped against hope that he was going in the right direction. He pressed on.  
  
  
  
Eventually Link's eyes adjusted to the darkness enveloping him and he could see better. It made traveling in the night much easier. An earsplitting boom reverberated through the darkness around him. He jumped from fright. He wasn't expecting it.  
  
  
  
Desperately Link wandered through the night, looking for any sign of the castle. He still couldn't see anything good enough to detect the towers in the distance. He needed to find the bridge that went over the moat around the castle. That would lead him inside. If he could just find the water, that would lead him to the bridge.  
  
  
  
Link kept going, following the faded path in front of him. At least he hoped it was the path. The lack of light made everything look distorted and strange. He didn't recognize anything, although he had probably been here a million times.  
  
  
  
Finally, Link's heart leapt. Lightening had just gone across the sky and illuminated everything for a split second. He glimpsed a familiar tower in the distance. He turned toward it and closed his eyes. Picturing the surroundings in his mind, as he knew them.  
  
  
  
Completely sure he was moving in the right direction, Link continued onward. Sure enough, soon Link's feet scraped stone and he knew he had found the bridge. He gripped the side of the stone railing and moved forward.  
  
  
  
Faintly Link saw figures moving in the close distance. He stopped and ducked down, hoping the darkness of the night would hide him well enough to not be seen. He remembered what he had heard about the palace guards and decided it best that he didn't approach them. But now how would he get in? The palace doors were being guarded. There was no way around the soldiers. He turned around and cautiously ran back to the other side of the bridge. He was sure that the pounding rain would muffle his footsteps as he ran.  
  
  
  
He turned to the right and made his way down the other path, following the wooden fence that surrounded the moat. He walked to the end of the path but he already knew there was nothing there. He had explored this area since he was able to walk; he knew it like the back of his hand. There was no other way into the castle this way.  
  
  
  
I am a prisoner in the dungeon of the castle. Please help me. I know there is a secret entrance into the castle garden somewhere....  
  
  
  
There was the voice again. Link was now thoroughly convinced that the princess Zelda was communicating with him telepathically from the dungeon. She had to be.  
  
  
  
Link ran underneath a tree to get out of the rain. He took off his pointed hat and wiped the rain out of his hair. He was drenched to the bone.  
  
  
  
He decided to think about what Zelda had said. There was a secret entrance into the castle garden.... He had never known about any such entrance. He knew it had to be somewhere very near the castle. But he had explored this area extensively.... He couldn't think of anywhere it could be.  
  
  
  
Then Link remembered that there was a thin trail just after the bridge on the right side. It went off on the right side of the castle. Link had always been to afraid to get to close to the castle and had never explored there. That had to be where it was! Link turned and ran back toward the bridge.  
  
  
  
Moving cautiously, Link made his way back across the stone bridge. He stayed low and kept to the right side, hoping he wouldn't be seen and could just make a dash for it.  
  
  
  
He neared the water's edge and could faintly make out the outline of a soldier in the distance, standing right in front of the door leading to the castle's courtyard. He would have to be extra careful so he wasn't seen.  
  
  
  
Slowly he crept up to the edge of the bridge, keeping his eyes on the guard at all times. He prayed to the gods that they would not bring another flash of lightening now.... He crept closer and closer to where he knew the path was. Still luck was with him. The soldier still would not leave though. He couldn't move any closer because the guard had a clear view at him from his post. Link had to do something.  
  
  
  
Getting an idea, Link searched around the ground for something. Anything that he could throw. Finally he found a small stone lying behind him. Still crouching low, Link aimed for the castle wall to the left of the guard and threw it. It hit the stone wall and made a noise that caught the guard's attention. He looked around and slowly made his way around the side of the castle, looking for whoever had made the noise. Link saw his chance and dashed down the path. He ran along the wall until he didn't feel anything. He had come to the right side of the castle. Feeling that he was safe now, Link stood upright and slowly explored the area. He checked every bush that he saw and searched around the tree in the corner of the wooden fence. He didnt find anything. Slowly he followed the stone path around the side, lifting up bushes as he went. Still nothing.  
  
  
  
Finally he came to the end of the path. It just ended halfway to the end of the castle's right-side wall. Link didn't see anything. He spun in a circle, looking around him in all directions. That's where he spotted it: a lone bush sticking out of the ground in the middle of a stone circle. That had to be it.  
  
  
  
Link went over to it and gripped it tightly at the roots. He tugged upwards with all his might. After a few tugs it eventually gave way a little and the soil around it began to loosen. After a few more pulls it came out of the ground completely. Link looked down at the ground where the bush used to be. But instead of seeing grass, or a trapdoor or something, there was nothing. Just a hole in the ground. A pitch-black hole. Link was afraid to go down it. He didn't know how deep it was or where he would end up. But thinking of the trapped princess in the dungeon, he mustered up all his courage and leapt down the hole into the darkness.  
  
  
  
Seconds later Link hit the ground in a puddle of water. It was quite dark, but there were dim lights on the walls. Link could barely see the stone walls around him.  
  
  
  
Picking himself up from the water, Link straightened out his tunic and put his hat back on. He picked up his lantern, which had fallen a few feet away from him and moved on. Link surmised he was probably in the sewers of the castle above.  
  
  
  
Slowly he moved on, cautious of any soldiers or anything else that could be lurking in the darkness. He walked on in the dark, dank, sewer until he saw another figure in front of him. He ducked down again and hid in an indentation in the wall. Cautiously he peeked around the corner at whatever was standing there. He was expecting to see another guard, but that wasn't what he saw.  
  
  
  
"Uncle!" Link whispered.  
  
  
  
"Link? What are you doing here? I told you to stay in the house!"  
  
  
  
"It was my dream uncle. I don't think it was a dream. I heard the princess calling to me; pleading with me to rescue her from the castle dungeon. She said that Agahnim had taken control of the castle!"  
  
  
  
"Aye, that he has my boy. I have been noticing the signs for the past months. I have been doing much listening and observing lately. Indeed all the signs point to a change in the royal family. Nobody has been allowed in or out all season. And now the soldiers have taken ill. They are acting strangely. Like under a trance. I fear the worst has happened in castle."  
  
  
  
"Did you come out then to look, Uncle?"  
  
  
  
"I did Link. I approached one of the soldiers and they attacked me. I ran here as quick as I could. They are not acting normally, the soldiers. Something, or someone, must be controlling them."  
  
  
  
"Agahnim?" Link asked.  
  
  
  
"I think so, Link. But why, I can only guess."  
  
  
  
Both uncle and nephew stood in silence for the next few moments. Both were lost in their thoughts.  
  
  
  
"I was worried about you Uncle. That is why I left."  
  
  
  
"I understand Link. You were very brave in doing so. You sensed something was wrong and didn't want to sit by idly. I don't blame you. You just did what I would have done."  
  
  
  
"What do you think the voices meant?" Link asked.  
  
  
  
"It can only be Zelda, Link. I have long heard that she has magical powers of her own. She can only be contacting you telepathically."  
  
  
  
"Why me?"  
  
  
  
"I do not know, Link. But the fact that you were contacted can only mean one thing: you are the only one she feels can come to her rescue. There is no choice now. You must go to her rescue."  
  
  
  
"But --," Link stammered.  
  
  
  
"Link, my boy. Do not worry. Zelda obviously thought you were worthy enough to come to her aid. She wouldn't have contacted you if she didn't think you could do it."  
  
  
  
Link stood motionless for a moment, thinking about what this meant. He would have to go deep into the Castle of Hyrule and find the princess. Not to mention avoiding all of the guards that would inevitably be lurking around.  
  
  
  
"Then so be it," Link said, determined. "I know what I must do."  
  
  
  
"That's my boy. Now take these. I entrust to you the family sword and shield. They are not of the best quality, but they will do for now. I will also hand down an old family secret to you. If you hold the sword and concentrate with all of your will, you can focus the blade's energy and release it, destroying all enemies within a close range. This technique will come in handy when you have to fight off multiple enemies. Now go! Go and rescue the princess!"  
  
  
  
"Thank you, Uncle! I will not fail!"  
  
  
  
"Do not stray from your path Link. May the spirits of our ancestors protect you. Good luck."  
  
  
  
With a smile and a nod to his uncle, Link was off. 


	3. Chapter Three: The Rescue of Princess Ze...

CHAPTER THREE - THE RESCUE OF PRINCESS ZELDA  
  
  
  
  
  
Link slowly turned the corner of the sewer and his uncle was out of sight. He spotted a ladder going up just around the corner. He quickly made his way up and into the next chamber. It was a bit more light in this room than down below. He peered around the corner to make sure there were no enemies in sight. There were. Two soldiers guarding a chest in the corner.  
  
  
  
"I'm probably going to be needing whatever is in there," he thought to himself.  
  
  
  
Accepting the inevitable, Link quickly made his way from the doorway and across the hall. He flattened himself against the wall and peeked around the corner. He thought it best to attack while their backs were turned. He also thought that now would be the best time to get acquainted with his sword and its abilities.  
  
  
  
Link closed his eyes and concentrated with all of his might on the sword. When he opened his eyes again he clearly saw that the sword's blade had turned a pale blue color. He figured that was a good sign.  
  
  
  
He held his sword patiently until both of the guards had their backs turned. Finally, after a few moments wait, he moved into the hall and swung his sword, completing a full circle and slashing both of his adversaries. They fell to the ground, wounded and near death. He felt a pang of guilt about having to hurt them, knowing that normally the palace guards were extremely nice and helpful. But he had to do what he had to do and if this was necessary to rescue the princess, then he would do it.  
  
  
  
Link now stepped over the two motionless bodies and made his way to the chest. He opened it to find a blue rupee. He had never had his own money before! He hopefully thought that maybe he could get some more spending money out of this. After all, he was rescuing the princess from imprisonment and possibly death.  
  
  
  
Before he left the chamber he stuck his hand in the pots in the corners and pulled out a magic vial from each.  
  
  
  
"These will come in handy," he said aloud.  
  
  
  
Full of adrenaline from his first fight, Link rushed back down the hall and made his way up the ladder around the corner.  
  
  
  
The top of the ladder yielded a wooden trapdoor that led back outside.  
  
  
  
The top of Link's head got wet yet again as he pushed it upwards and stepped out onto the grass. He was indeed where he wanted to be: in the castle's garden.  
  
  
  
Link stepped away from the trapdoor and peered around the corner. There were several short plants and much to his dismay, three guards milling about. He decided then that he would try and sneak past them, rather than slay them all on the spot.  
  
  
  
Stealthily, Link moved around the corner and along the line of bushes. So far, not one of the guards had spotted him. He hid behind the last bush in the line where he had a good view of the guards and the doorway. It was unguarded. All he had to do was wait until they weren't looking and sneak past them towards it.  
  
  
  
Minutes went by as Link waited for the three guards to turn away. They all seemed to just be aimlessly walking about. Looking at things, but not seeing anything. They were clearly being controlled. It was sorcery Link had never experienced before. To have total control over somebody.... It was a horrendous thought.  
  
  
  
Finally, the guards were distracted by something. Link ran swiftly to the door and looked back. He saw a large squirrel dart out from the bushes where they had headed. He smiled and opened the door. He knew there was a reason he always liked animals.  
  
  
  
The moment Link opened the door to the castle he was in another world. He had been many places; caves, tunnels, mountains, lakes, streams, forests. But now he was somewhere he had never been. A palace. He had never seen any place in his entire life that looked so... clean. The land of Hyrule was by no means a wasteland and the citizens didn't live in poverty, but none of them lived like this. Large torches on top of tall pillars lighted the entrance. Ornate tapestries hung from the walls. The gray brick shone like silver. Lavish red carpets led off in every direction. It was amazing to Link.  
  
  
  
As quick as he entered it, Link whipped out of his trance. He had been staring at everything so intently that he hadn't even noticed the guards pacing back and forth in the room. Quickly he darted behind a pillar. He went unnoticed.  
  
  
  
Link breathed a sigh of relief as he shimmied around the pillar, careful to stay close to it and not draw any attention to himself. He spotted a doorway on the right side of the room, the left, and stairs leading upwards in the middle. He decided to take the left route, since he was closest to it.  
  
  
  
Link ran to the open door and went through. He spotted more guards in the hallway. There was no chance of going by unnoticed in such a small area. He would have to take care of them if he wanted to get to the door at the other side.  
  
  
  
Without wasting any time, Link rushed out into the hall and swung his sword, he wasn't going to worry about taking them by surprise, he would need how to fight properly eventually, this was the perfect time to see if all of the wooden sword playtimes had paid off.  
  
  
  
Link's sword struck true on his first swing. He swung hard and caught the surprised soldier off-guard, plunging the blade into his side. Link whipped his sword out of the fallen corpse's torso and swung it at the next guard, who had seen the killing and spotted Link. The soldier snarled menacingly at Link as he swung his old sword. The guard parried with his own and moved forward, forcing Link to back up. The guard took his chance and swung his sword at Link, knocking him off-balance. Link fell to the ground and rolled, dodging the downward strike from the guard's next attack. He quickly got back to his feet again and swung his own sword once again. The guard dodged it and took another step forward. He laughed at Link, a triumphant look on his face. But Link wouldn't give up that easy. He continued to dodge the guard's attacks and carried on moving backward a step with every swing. Soon Link's back was almost to the wall. The guard mocked Link, thinking he would have him now. Link waited for the soldier to make his move. He did exactly as Link had hoped. With a mighty swing, the guard whipped his sword at Link, hoping to decapitate the lad. Link put his plan into action. Just as the guard swung he ducked. He felt the blade of the sword rush past the top of his head. His hair blew from the force of the sword cutting through the air above him.  
  
  
  
Link made his move. The guard's sword struck the cement wall behind him and sent a jolt through the shocked guard. Link immediately straightened his body and plunged his sword upwards, driving it into the soldier's stomach as he came off his bended knee. The sword penetrated the soldier's body, passing through his stomach and coming out his back. Link was splattered with crimson blood as the guard fell forward. Link moved out of the way of the falling body and took his sword.  
  
  
  
Link jumped over the fallen soldiers and stood over them. Two dead mean, both by his hand. It was a shame that he had no choice.  
  
  
  
Wiping sweat and blood from his forehead, Link moved on.  
  
  
  
For the next half an hour Link made his way through several rooms, dodging any adversaries that he encountered and collecting all of the items he could. He now had a pocket full of rupees and plenty of magic containers to last him awhile.  
  
  
  
Link was beginning to get tired as he entered another room and went down a flight of stairs. There was a door up the stairs in front of him and to the left. All three doors shut and locked with a tremendous bang as he spotted the guard in the center of the room. The soldier struck first, barely cutting Link's shoulder as he moved out of the way. Link quickly spun and swung his sword with all his might. He sliced clean through the soldier's neck. He quickly moved out of the way and grabbed the key the soldier hand dropped. The closed doors now magically swung open again, as if sensing that it's guard had been defeated. Link made his way into the next room, careful to hop over the pooling blood on the stone floor. Inside he found many statues and a single chest. He hurried to open it, curious as to what he would find inside. He flipped the latch on the box and pushed the lid upwards. Inside was a handsome looking steel boomerang. The metal glowed blue and it was light as a feather, despite its solid consistency. Link held it up and tossed it out the door. It flew out of his hand smoothly and returned to it just as comfortably. He loved it. Link pocketed the boomerang and went on his way once more. He unlocked the door in the previous room and went through.  
  
  
  
Link traveled again for while, avoiding any enemies or taking care of them if necessary. Eventually he came to a room that didn't look very appealing.  
  
  
  
He came out of the doorway and he was on a terrace. Link, peered over the edge to see several guards moving about. He was also dismayed to see that the room contained what looked to be a pit. A dark hole that seemed to go on forever. The floor just ended and the pit started.  
  
  
  
Careful to stay as far away from the drop-off as possible, Link jumped down and ran as fast as he could to the other side of the room. He was almost there when the last guard noticed him and stood in his way. Much to his luck, the guard was standing near the edge.  
  
  
  
Link reacted quickly. He threw his new boomerang at the soldier and hit him in the face. Link caught the weapon in his hand as he saw the soldier lose his balance and topple off the edge. Link ran around the corner and into the next room as the soldier screamed.  
  
  
  
Link continued to travel until he finally came to a set of stairs that led downward. He seemed to finally be making his way to the dungeon. Sure enough, as he stepped into the next chamber he noticed several small jail cells. He quickly stabbed the only guard on watch and made his way into the first cell to grab the contents of the jars inside. He worked his way down the room, looking for any sign of the princess. It got darker as he went. Soon he heard the clanking of armor and stood still, letting his eyes get adjusted to the lack of light once again. There in the corner he saw another knight, this one heavily armored from head to toe. He was swinging a large mace around and around and snarling menacingly at Link, challenging him to come closer.  
  
  
  
"Help!"  
  
  
  
Link looked past the knight into the cell and could barely make out the outline of a girl. It must be the princess.  
  
  
  
Thinking desperately of a way to defeat the knight, Link dodged all of his attacks. His swung the chain hard, coming very close to Link's head on many occasions. Link dodged them all though, merely looking for some weakness, something he could use against the guard. He didn't see anything. In a last stitch effort, Link took his boomerang and tossed it at the knight. It hit him in the chest and sent him staggering backwards. Link saw his chance and plunged his sword into the guard's unprotected neck. Link backed up, away from the fountain of blood that shot from the guard's pierced vein.  
  
  
  
Link quickly snatched up the guard's key, one that was particularly large, and used it to open the cell door. He was greeted by a flying body and two arms wrapping around his neck. The princess hugged him tightly as she cried into his shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Oh great knight," she said, "I knew you would answer my calls. I could feel you getting closer. Thank you so much for rescuing me."  
  
  
  
"You are welcome, Princess. It was my honor. But please, I am no knight."  
  
  
  
"Any person that could penetrate the castle walls and make it down here to rescue a damsel in distress is more than worthy of the title of knight. You proved that you were worthy of this."  
  
  
  
"I was just doing my duty to the princess."  
  
  
  
"Do not be so modest Link! You came to my aid when I called! You deserve all of the acclaim this kingdom has to offer."  
  
  
  
"Thank you, princess."  
  
  
  
"Come now Link, we have to move quickly, if Agahnim senses that I have escaped he will send all of his guards to find me. We need to get to the throne room in the main entrance hall. I know a secret tunnel out of the castle. But we need to get there quick!"  
  
  
  
"Stick close to me Princess."  
  
  
  
Link grabbed Zelda's hand and made his way out of the room and back the way he came. He passed all of the things he had seen, all of the men he had left for dead. Luckily, it seemed that Agahnim had not sensed that Zelda was missing as all of the guards were pacing just as before and there was no increase in their presence.  
  
  
  
Soon, after making their way back up through the castle, Link and Zelda reached the main room and snuck up the stairs in the middle. The throne was unguarded.  
  
  
  
"Quick! Help me push from the left side! It will reveal a tunnel that leads to the Sanctuary. I believe the old man there will aid us."  
  
  
  
Together, Link and the princess pushed the throne out of the way to reveal a doorway. Link lit his lantern and they moved through.  
  
  
  
"We are in the sewers. Be careful of rats Link."  
  
  
  
"Don't worry Princess."  
  
  
  
Slowly the two made their way through the darkness, aided only by Link's dim lantern. They spotted many rats but Link easily killed them with his sword.  
  
  
  
A short while later they came to another doorway. The princess pulled a switch next to the doorway and it quickly moved out of the way. She pulled him through the now-clear doorway and they quickly pushed what Link noticed was an altar back into place.  
  
  
  
Princess Zelda sighed and wiped her hands.  
  
  
  
"Phew!" she exclaimed. "We're safe!" 


	4. Chapter Four: The Sanctuary

CHAPTER FOUR - THE SANCTUARY  
  
  
  
  
  
Link put his sword in its sheath and sat down on the pew closest to him. He closed his eyes for second before opening them again and gazing around. He was in Hyrule's Sanctuary. He had been in this particular building many times, but he had never given the term 'sanctuary' a second thought until now.  
  
  
  
He looked up toward the altar and saw the old man who lived and ran the Sanctuary. He smiled warmly at Link. Then he turned his gaze to the princess who had just sat down on the step.  
  
  
  
She was remarkable. Link had always heard that the princess was very beautiful but he had never seen her with his own eyes. The stories truly were nothing compared to the reality. Princess Zelda was the embodiment of beautiful. She was perfect in every way. Even now, in her dirty and torn clothes, with her hair in shambles.  
  
  
  
The princess was a rather short girl, given that she was still only in her teens, around Link's age. She had long, flowing brown hair that went down to the middle of her back. She had the most stunning green eyes that Link had ever seen a human being possess. They were enchanting. He also couldn't help but notice that the princess was quite curvaceous for her age.  
  
  
  
Link was in love. He would have given all of the rupees in his pockets to be with her. And that was no small amount. But she was a princess. He was a mere commoner. It would never happen. They lived in two different worlds.  
  
  
  
Link looked down at himself. Scraggly hair sticking out from his green hat; dirty, worn leather boots; his trusty green tunic covered in someone else's dried, sticky blood. He was a mess. A princess go for someone that looked like he did? It was hopeless.  
  
  
  
The old man's voice brought Link out of his trance.  
  
  
  
"Princess, you should be safe here, but I will go keep watch outside just in case."  
  
  
  
"Thank you Gabriel. Link and I need to talk alone anyway."  
  
  
  
The old man, smiled, bowed to Zelda and slowly walked up the aisle of pews.  
  
  
  
"Princess," Link started, "what is going on here? Why is everything suddenly changed in Hyrule? And why did you really get captured?"  
  
  
  
"Link, there is much going on in the kingdom that you and the rest of the citizens do not know about. I will do my best to try and explain to you everything that is happening."  
  
  
  
"That is all I ask."  
  
  
  
"Now Link, as you know, the wizard Agahnim came to this land many months ago. Hyrule was cursed with the worst drought it had ever seen. The wizard, using a previously unknown form of magic, rid the land of drought and restored it to its former bounty, saving countless individuals from famine and possibly death. As you could imagine, we were incredibly grateful to him. My father gave him a royal position as a token of his gratitude. But that was when the whole lightheartedness of the situation ended.  
  
  
  
"About a month after the wizard's mysterious appearance, strange things began to happen. The castle guards started to act strangely, girls from all across the land began to disappear and most notably, my father has gone."  
  
  
  
"You're father Princess? Where did he go?"  
  
  
  
"I wish I knew Link. He told me himself that he was leaving; Agahnim told me he had gone to a distant land to negotiate business with another king. I believed him since my father had told me himself he was going. But now..."  
  
  
  
The Princess's voice trailed off.  
  
  
  
"You suspect Agahnim of foul play then," Link stated more than asked.  
  
  
  
"I do Link. I do. If you put all of the pieces together and look at the finished puzzle, it all looks a lot like Agahnim is involved. Think about it. A strange wizard appears out of thin air. He uses a strange form of magic to save a land that he seemingly has nothing to do with and doesn't ask anything in return. Then a short time after he arrives, when all suspicions would be off the kingdom's hero, things start to change. There has to be a connection."  
  
  
  
"I agree Princess. So what do you make of all of it? The disappearances, your father's and the girls', and the changes in the attitude of the guards?"  
  
  
  
"Well obviously, if Agahnim wanted to take control of the kingdom, he would need the guards to follow his orders. He could have put them under a spell. And as for my father.... Well, he couldn't have the king getting in his way."  
  
  
  
A small tear formed in the corner of Zelda's eye and it streamed down her face silently.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry Princess."  
  
  
  
"Oh Link," Zelda said, wrapping her arms around Link's neck and resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
  
  
At first, Link didn't know what to make of the sudden hug. He held back, hesitating to return the embrace. Soon he gave in to his temptations and wrapped his arms around her waist. He ran his hand through her hair and urged her to use his shoulder for as long as she wanted.  
  
  
  
"Link," she said between sobs, "I fear the worst for my father. I just know Agahnim has done something horrible to him. I just know it."  
  
  
  
"Don't think negatively Princess, I'm sure he's safe, wherever he is."  
  
  
  
"Thank you Link," she said, taking her arms from around him and staring into his eyes.  
  
  
  
"But that is all I know," she said, regaining her composure and princess-like posture.  
  
  
  
"What about the missing girls? You know nothing of them?"  
  
  
  
"I don't Link. I wish I did. But whatever it means, the bottom line is that something must be done about the wizard."  
  
  
  
"But what Princess? He is a powerful wizard, surely he could overcome any foe he is put up against."  
  
  
  
"There is a way Link. There is something that is powerful enough to destroy the wizard and return Hyrule to order again. The --"  
  
  
  
"Link! Princess!" the Old Man shouted, running back into the Sanctuary.  
  
  
  
"What is it Gabriel?"  
  
  
  
"The guards Princess. They've started to become violent. They're attacking anyone who apposes them. And Link... you're uncle..."  
  
  
  
"My uncle? What about my uncle? What happened?"  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry Link. You're uncle was murdered." 


	5. Chapter Five: The Journey Begins

CHAPTER FIVE - THE JOURNEY BEGINS  
  
  
  
  
  
"My uncle... dead?"  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry Link."  
  
  
  
"Dead...," he muttered, his eyes starting to pool.  
  
  
  
"Link...," Zelda started.  
  
  
  
"Take me to him."  
  
  
  
"Follow me."  
  
  
  
"Princess, you stay here, you won't be safe out there."  
  
  
  
"Hurry back, Link."  
  
  
  
With that the Old Man ran out of the Sanctuary, Link at his heals.  
  
  
  
They ran all the way back to the castle, where a crowd of people were gathered. Link knew his dead uncle was in the middle of them.  
  
  
  
As soon as they saw Link running over to the crowd, they began to disperse, mournful frowns upon their faces. Many whispered Link condolences as they left. Everybody around knew and loved Link's uncle.  
  
  
  
Link fell to his knees as he saw the body lying on the ground. He put his hand on the motionless chest and dropped his head. His uncle was dead. The man whom had taken care of him his entire life; the only father he ever knew, was gone. His uncle was the only thing he had in the world to depend on, and now that was lost. Link had nothing more in the world to live for. He wept.  
  
  
  
"Gabriel," Link started, "how did this happen?"  
  
  
  
"It was the soldiers. They saw him coming out of the secret entrance into the castle. They attacked him. It was unlike them, Link. They wouldn't do something like this under normal circumstances. They are under a trance."  
  
  
  
"It was the wizard. He must pay for this. I must go back to the castle. The princess was just going to tell me how to defeat him."  
  
  
  
"You must do what needs to be done Link. No one will stand in your way."  
  
  
  
"And Gabriel," Link said loftily, taking one last look at his dead uncle, "make sure he gets a proper burial. I want him to be remembered for the man he was."  
  
  
  
"I will do that Link."  
  
  
  
"Thank you for all your help, Gabriel."  
  
  
  
"It is nothing, Sir."  
  
  
  
Link turned from the castle and ran back to the Sanctuary. Zelda was waiting for him through the doorway.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, Link."  
  
  
  
"It's ok, Princess. It wasn't your fault."  
  
  
  
"I still feel like I could have done something."  
  
  
  
"It's ok Princess, what's done is done."  
  
  
  
"I suppose so, Link."  
  
  
  
"Now, what were you going to tell me?"  
  
  
  
"I was going to tell you that just before I was locked in the dungeons, I heard the wizard say that as soon as he was done with me, the seal would be open. He said I was the last one."  
  
  
  
"Any idea what that means?"  
  
  
  
"No! That is what frightens me the most! What I do know is that the only thing strong enough in this land to defeat the dark wizard is the legendary Master Sword."  
  
  
  
"The Master Sword? I've heard legends about it, but I always thought it was just a myth."  
  
  
  
"No, Link. It is much more than a myth. But other than the fact that I know it is real, I know nothing more. I have heard that the village elder is a descendent of one of the seven wise men. You should go and talk to him to find out more. I'll mark his house on your map."  
  
  
  
"I'll do that," Link said, starting towards the door.  
  
  
  
"Be careful Link; the guards will most definitely be looking for you now."  
  
  
  
"I will, Princess. Stay here and be safe."  
  
  
  
"Don't worry about me, Link. Seek the elder!"  
  
  
  
With that, Link dashed back out of the sanctuary into the daylight. 


	6. Chapter Six: Seeking the Elder

CHAPTER SIX - SEEKING THE ELDER  
  
  
  
  
  
This time the sun was not as bright to Link's tired eyes as he set out down the Western path towards the village. He could see dark clouds forming over the great mountain in the North. He knew from his travels around the land of Hyrule that these were called the Death Mountains; a place spoken about only in whispers and only if completely necessary. Link heard about them from his uncle. He hoped to the Gods he wouldn't have to journey there.  
  
  
  
Link carried on down the path heading toward the forest that formed the northeastern borders of the land. Link had also heard many stories about this place, although they were not as ominous. It was a place of great mystery, as Death Mountain was a place of great fear and danger. Even being so, Link had never dared enter there either. People said that if you ventured into the trees, you would never come back. Link did not want to take that chance.  
  
  
  
From time to time Link caught sight of a soldier marching in the distance. Even though they killed his uncle. He still pitied them. It was not their fault. Agahnim was to blame. He was the murderer.  
  
  
  
He was still weary of coming near to the soldiers, so he found an alternate way around them whenever necessary. He had to cause a distraction by setting loose some chickens from a cottage's pen on the way. Once the guard had hurried away to investigate, Link dashed down the path.  
  
  
  
It was mid-afternoon when Link came to the hut that he knew lied just outside of the village. He knew it was a fortuneteller, but had never had the money to actually go inside and get a reading. His curiosity got the better of him and he ducked through the opening.  
  
  
  
It was dimly lit and stuffy inside the tented-room. The air hung heavy with the scent of incense and oils. Link stood at the opening for a moment to let his eyes adjust.  
  
  
  
"Come, my child and be seated. You wish for me to tell you of you future."  
  
  
  
Link heard the voice come from deeper inside the tent. He walked forward slowly and sat down at the small table that was there. He could barely see the teller. Her face was shrouded in darkness.  
  
  
  
Link felt odd in this place. The surroundings were dark and somewhat menacing, but oddly enough, he felt completely at ease and without fear. A feeling of safety overcame him as he sat.  
  
  
  
"Do not be afraid here, young one. My business deals in mystery, but you need not think of it in such a dark light. I am here to help you."  
  
  
  
She paused a moment and looked at Link, although he could not see her eyes.  
  
  
  
"You wish me to tell you of your travels to come."  
  
  
  
"I do," he said.  
  
  
  
"Your quest, Link, is just at its beginning. The road will be long; the tasks hard. You will face great dangers along the way, some so great that many a good and brave man have perished facing them. The path will be full of unseen dangers and mystery. You will see things no mortal man is meant to see. You will do things not mortal man is meant to do. But this is your road. You are the journey, Link, in every sense. You will learn more of what I speak of in time. In due time, Link, all will be clear."  
  
  
  
Link sat silently listening to the teller speak of his future. Her words instilled great fear somewhere deep in his stomach, yet even as he heard of it, he was still somehow not afraid.  
  
  
  
"For now Link, you need to visit the Village Kakariko that lies just a few strides outside of my door. Seek of whom you have heard. Let no mouth go unused. Let no stone go unturned. There you will learn more of the puzzle that is placed before you. There, Link, your journey begins. Go now and fare well on your task! Come see me again whenever your heart is in doubt."  
  
  
  
Link got up, paid and walked blindly out of the tent. He did not know of what to think about everything he just heard. He was fearful, yet uplifted at the same time. He sat on a low stump outside for sometime, just thinking. Finally he came out of his mind and stood up to finish the walk to the village. He could see the gates just ahead.  
  
  
  
He was not ten strides down the path when he stopped. There he saw a newly posted sign on the side of the dirt.  
  
  
  
WANTED! This is the criminal who kidnapped Zelda. Call a soldier if you see him!  
  
  
  
Beneath the sign was a picture of him.  
  
  
  
'Zelda was right,' he thought. He would have to be extra careful wherever he went now.  
  
  
  
A moment later he came to the archway that marked the entrance to the village. He walked down the stone path, looking here and there. Link had been in this village hundreds of times before, but it never felt more uninviting than it did at the moment. He spied a lone guard patrolling the cobbled walks and barely anyone was walking the streets. He spied an old lady sweeping in front of her home. She had been a good friend of his uncle's. He decided she would be his first stop.  
  
  
  
She greeted him with a mournful smile as he approached. She gave him a quick motherly hug and ushered him inside silently.  
  
  
  
"How are you doing Link?" she asked.  
  
  
  
"I'm ok."  
  
  
  
"Of course you're not. Let me get you some tea."  
  
  
  
She hurried off to the kitchen and busied herself with the drinks while Link sat at the table by himself. He was really appreciative of her kindness, but would have rather just talked and left. Lingering made him think about his uncle. Keeping himself on task got his mind off of those things. She returned momentarily with a pot and a plate of small cakes.  
  
  
  
"What are all those signs about Link?" she asked. "You didn't really kidnap the Princess did you?"  
  
  
  
"No, no. Of course not. It's a long and strange story, I'm afraid. There really is not time for it."  
  
  
  
"I understand that, Link. Strange times are upon us I'm afraid."  
  
  
  
"I'm afraid so too. But as long as you stay inside and don't bother anyone it will be ok."  
  
  
  
"Oh that's my philosophy, Link! Mind your tongue and don't let you eyes wander where they aren't welcome! That's how I've always lived.  
  
  
  
Where are you headed, Link?"  
  
  
  
"That's what I came her for actually. I was hoping you could tell me something about the village elder."  
  
  
  
"The Elder? Why Link, I haven't seen him for good while now. I did not realize it until now. Must have been around the time when things started to go strange that I missed him."  
  
  
  
"I would have figured as much. Do you know anything about the Master Sword then?"  
  
  
  
"The Master Sword? Why do you ask about that, Link?"  
  
  
  
"I'm looking for it. I was told the Elder knows of its location."  
  
  
  
"Now Link, I don't want to tell you what to do and I know that if you want the sword you must have a good reason, but the things I have heard about that sword are enough to make me weary of your desire to have it."  
  
  
  
"Don't worry. I have kind eyes looking out for me."  
  
  
  
"Well just do be careful," she said with concern in her eyes.  
  
  
  
"You have nothing to worry about," Link reapplied with a look of assurance.  
  
  
  
"Ok then. The Master Sword. Well I don't remember the details exactly, but here goes.  
  
  
  
Long ago, a prosperous people known as the Hylia inhabited this land. Legends tell of the many treasures they left behind hidden. The Master Sword, a mighty blade forged against those with evil hearts, is said to be one of them. People say that now it is sleeping deep within the forest.  
  
  
  
That's really all of the legend I know, Link."  
  
  
  
"That helps. It definitely helps."  
  
  
  
"I would suggest finding someone who knows where the Elder is. He would know more than anybody else in this land. There must be someone in the village who knows where he is."  
  
  
  
"I'll do that then."  
  
  
  
"Take head, Link. The soldiers are looking for you. I may not think you to be a villain, but others might. Tread softly."  
  
  
  
"That I will. Thank you for everything."  
  
  
  
She smiled back at him lovingly and escorted him to the door.  
  
  
  
Back outside, Link made his way to the pub. He heard nothing there however, save a strange tale about the loss of a man's son.  
  
  
  
Everywhere he went there was either nobody willing to talk to him or nobody that knew of the Elder.  
  
  
  
Finally, he found what he was looking for. It came in the form of a small boy tending to some chickens towards the Southern part of the village.  
  
  
  
"Elder? Are you talking about Grandpa? Don't tell any of the bad people about this, but he's hiding in the palace pas the castle. I'll mark the spot on the map. Here you are," he said, drawing the "X."  
  
  
  
"Thanks!" Link replied.  
  
  
  
"Say 'hello' to Grandpa for me!" the boy said as Link dashed away.  
  
  
  
Spurred on by this new information, Link made his way to the southern exit of the village with great haste. Leaping own stairs and over rocks he went and emerged minutes later outside of the town near what he knew to be a clearing surrounded by many trees.  
  
  
  
He stopped short and sat, listening attentively. He could have sworn he heard the playing of a flute. He heard it again and walked through the nearby trees in the direction it was coming from. As he emerged from the canopy he saw a peculiar sight.  
  
  
  
A young boy, no older than himself, was standing on a low tree trunk, playing a flute. He was surrounded by many creatures of the forest as if they were listening to him. He was almost playing to them.  
  
  
  
Link squinted his eyes to look harder at the boy. He did not recognize him, although he could barely make him out. It seemed that he was there, but he wasn't. He appeared almost transparent, as if his body was made out of the mist of the forest.  
  
  
  
It was then that Link remembered the old man's story in the pub. He told Link of his son who had disappeared one day while out walking. The old man spoke of his son's love of a flute, of which he played whenever he could with great skill.  
  
  
  
Link emerged slowly from the trees and crept closer to the boy. He did not get far before he kneeled on a twig and broke his silence. At once the creatures fled and before he could say anything, the boy vanished.  
  
  
  
Mystified by this experience, Link continued on with the thought of what other strange things he might happen upon.  
  
  
  
It wasn't long before he came upon more palace guards. They were walking up and down the path in front of his house like mindless zombies. No doubt they were waiting to see if he would return. Link decided to see if he could sneak past the guards rather than risk another mêlée of weapons.  
  
  
  
He waited hidden behind a tree for them to walk around the corner where they would not see him. Once they did, he dashed up onto the hill where his house sat. There he was too high up to be noticed by them.  
  
  
  
Again he waited for them to come back around and he quickly jumped down from the hill and ran down the path out of sight.  
  
  
  
He continued this way on down the path for a good while, ever while avoiding the soldiers in this fashion. Soon he came upon the bridge that crossed the river that flowed into Lake Hyrule. He did not spot any guards so he crossed the stone bridge and quickly turned to the east.  
  
  
  
Link remembered traveling here with his uncle when he was a small boy. He could just picture a small cottage with a thatched roof. He knew that must be where the Elder was.  
  
  
  
Link passed by the steep walls of a plateau and turned north again. There he passed under several stone archways and made his way up a narrow flight of stairs. The land in this area was highly unpredictable. There would be a terrace in one area where stairs would be needed and then in another spot there would be a hole in the ground, big enough to fit a home. Soon enough he came to where he knew the dwelling was. In a small hollow in the land sat the house. 


End file.
